


3.42am

by TacoTuesday



Series: Saints Row: Boss Bunny. [8]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fear, Idiots in Love, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Love, NSFW, Naked Cuddling, Possessive Behavior, Sex Tapes, Sleep, soft Boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoTuesday/pseuds/TacoTuesday
Summary: He growled, dragging her down into him. "Tell Pierce to fuck it, I'm goin' to fuck you."Johnny ever with the sweet words. "Nothing to sweeten the deal?" She asked, his touches getting more desperate as she evaded him."Is it nude? A 'secret' sex tape of us like that famous family did." Her brow rose, knowing Pierce wouldn't say no.Her head shook. "If anyone is going to release a sex tape, it's Shaundi." Her reality show seemed to do well, and she enjoyed bathing in the attention.Johnny grumbled. "We should do it. Let them speculate."
Relationships: Female Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat
Series: Saints Row: Boss Bunny. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935127
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	3.42am

**Author's Note:**

> Short and a little cringe

Bunny couldn't help the never ending guilt that swarmed her stomach as she gazed at the mottled skin where the blade had once pierced his stomach. It had been her fault, she had distracted him and he'd been hit so badly because of it. Her brows drew in, her teeth settling into her lip as she allowed her fingers to touch at it. 

Johnny would never know just how deeply remorseful she was over it, how every time she even stared at it, it made her sick to her stomach. She was just a kid then, she didn't know any better when she screamed out his name, but... The pain that lingered in his eyes, the blood, the groan... it haunted her. 

She thought she could get Jyunichi, but when she saw the sword pierce him… It was Bunny's greatest regret alongside Carlos, her brother, and Lin. Bunny was so sure she was going to lose Eesh and Johnny that day, and she'd never been more fearful.

Boss' hands sought her covers, bringing them up to her chin as she felt the rise and fall of his chest, one large hand on his chest, the other clinging to her hip. Johnny was out cold, dead to the world as a deep snore ripped through him. 

He wasn't there to witness the dark twilight of 3am, of the quiet silence that always seemed to take Bunny as sleep refused to take her. She could hear the hum of electricity, the occasional flicker of the boiler as it whirled up before shutting down, and the odd shuffle of people as they passed on their way home. Bunny loved this, she loved the quietness, but she hated how it allowed her mind to wander. 

She spent her days in a war zone, too many things to think about, too many decisions to make. There was never a moment of peace, of quiet solitude until she got home. Johnny kept her occupied for the most part, but, even he had to fall asleep. Sometimes she would pray to be the first one to nod off, to let sleep take her but it never happened. 

Adrenaline still pumped inside of her, the weight of the day still rested on her shoulders, and Bunny's sleep would be fitful at best. She was lucky to get three hours, maybe four in a good night. Coffee fuelled her, her life with Johnny, and being Boss kept her from feeling the fingers of exhaustion. But three am. 

Dark eyes swept over the bright light of their bedside alarm, of the number blinking back. 

3:42am 

She needed to be up soon, 8 am was when she told the Saints to roll out, and she knew Johnny would be up by six, sex by seven. Boss grumbled, nestling further into him as she closed her eyes. Fuck it all, she thought bitterly. 

  
  


"Baby...?" He moaned, hand tightening on her hip as he glanced over. He kept his eyes closed, but she knew he was awake. 

  
  


"Go back to sleep baby." Bunny mumbled to him, reaching up to touch her fingers to his cheek as she caressed the skin. There was a little prickle there, a slight scruff beneath her fingertips but nothing that would irritate. 

  
  


He huffed, shifting to his side before tugging her closer. Johnny liked to feel the press of her body against his, to make sure she was still there and not going nowhere. It made him rest a little easier, knowing he could feel her and that she was alive. That Bunny wasn't leaving him. "Can't sleep again?" 

  
  


"You know me." She uttered back, finding her body relieved of tension the more he touched her. Healing hands, she thought, her own hand seeking his shoulder. 

  
  


"You want tea?" Johnny asked moving up to wind a hand in the icy strands, nose finding her shoulder as he breathed deeply. 

  
  


Bunny chuckled slightly, he seemed the furthest from making tea. "No, baby. Go back to sleep." 

  
  


He huffed, squeezing her waist. "You first." Bunny rolled her eyes behind closed lids, pressing herself tighter to him. There was only skin on skin, Johnny's taunt muscles pressed against her softer skin. She hummed, reaching lower so her hand could rest on his chest. "You feelin' me up?" Gat mumbled. 

  
  


"Depends if you want it." A silent chuckle left his lips as his head rose, a single eye opening as he stared at her. 

  
  


"You really askin' that?" Bunny sent him a teasing smile, finding the next of his dark eyes open. A large hand swiped her, tugging her to move into his lap as he gazed up at her, awe on his face at the sight. 

The moonlight was hitting her skin, giving her a soft glow as waves of icy hair fell around her waist; chocolate eyes hinting at more as a smirk sat upon her lips. 

  
  


But Bunny, she thought he looked like a dream. High cheekbones only exaggerated by the lack of light, soft lips that toyed with her every time he spoke or laughed, and a kindness always hidden behind the shades. She was one of the only people in this world who got to see him like that, and her heart swelled the longer he seemed enamoured by her. "I love you." She mumbled to him, leaning down to touch noses. 

  
  


"I love you." He spoke back, meaning it as he closed the gap, his lips taking control as he cupped her cheek. Heaven burst on his tongue, the taste of cigarettes and vanilla, of old memories and new ones. Johnny was dedicated, and he wanted to prove it to her over and over. 

Fingers trailed along sides, nails digging into skin, as breaths mingled. Dark hues staring into darker as smiles were exchanged. "Fuck goin' tomorrow, have some of the newbies do it." 

  
  


Bunny giggled softly, shaking her head as he sat up, wrapping his arms around her; their faces no more than an inch from one another. "We have to, it's a photo shoot." 

  
  


He growled, dragging her down into him. "Tell Pierce to fuck it, I'm goin' to fuck you." 

  
  


Johnny ever with the sweet words. "Nothing to sweeten the deal?" She asked, his touches getting more desperate as she evaded him. 

  
  


"Is it nude? A 'secret' sex tape of us like that famous family did." Her brow rose, knowing Pierce wouldn't say no. 

  
  


Her head shook. "If anyone is going to release a sex tape, it's Shaundi." Her reality show seemed to do well, and she enjoyed bathing in the attention. 

  
  


Johnny grumbled. "We should do it. Let them speculate." 

  
  


Bunny pulled back slightly, seeing the serious look on his features. She buckled slightly. "Gat, you don't mean that." 

  
  


His brow quirked. "Don't I? Pornstar could be just another avenue." He said. "At least it's legal." 

  
  


She smirked, glancing down at his chest, at the tattoos that streaked along his chest before flicking to her own. "People would know, look at us." 

  
  


"Good. You see how many fuckin' books out there, there are of us together?" There were books out there of them together? "People like the fuckin' sight of us, Bun. Why not give them what they deserve?" 

  
  


She rolled her eyes. "Because I don't want the world to see me naked - summer of 2011 was enough." Skinny dipping, streaking, and one fateful video was enough to put her off. 

  
  


Johnny felt different, but a part of him was possessive. He enjoyed being the only one to see Bunny like this, to see her at the most vulnerable; but that didn't mean his blood didn't race at the thought of a sex tape. "What about just for us?" 

  
  


Her head turned, their eyes meeting. "Just for us?" 

  
  


He smirked. "We could, uh, get naked; do it real tasteful. Watch it when we want to get…" His brows quirked at her, eyes dancing with unadulterated mischief. 

  
  


Bunny wrapped her arms around his shoulders, fingers finding the inky strands, letting them wind around her fingertips. Johnny's birthday was slowly coming up, she might as well treat him. "How about this. For your birthday, I will let you act out any one of your fantasies, and you may record it." 

  
  


Johnny lit up like a kid on Christmas, his mind already ticking over the endless possibilities. "No restrictions?" 

  
  


Bunny nodded. "No restrictions." She agreed. 

  
  


His face stilled a little. "What about puttin' it in the back? Or rope? What if I want an orgy?" 

  
  


Johnny was getting a little carried away with himself as she reached forward, stroking at his cheek. "Whatever you want, I already told you." His mind was made, she could see it as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. 

  
  


"You're gonna fuckin' regret letting me decide." He mumbled, before pressing his lips against hers. "This is gonna be the best birthday ever." 

  
  


"Don't forget you've got a party beforehand." Bunny told him, before letting him shuffle her so her hips were above his, his member poking her. 

  
  


His head shook. "Party's gonna be part of it." Their eyes met before Johnny quickly thrust up, grinning at her. 

  
  


"I never said yes to public sex." Bunny muttered quickly as her knees forced herself up, her hips grinding down as his tip brushed her insides. It felt like a hundred sparks were set off inside of her, her head heavy as pleasure began to take her senses. 

  
  


He smirked. "You said anythin', plus it ain't public sex." A large hand came down, hitting her ass with a force. 

  
  


Bunny moaned, closing her eyes as Johnny began to pick up his pace. "If it ain't - shit!" Her back arched as he pulled her down hard, pain radiating through her cervix mixing with the desire as his hand stopped; finding the bundle of nerves. Her head swam, her eyes trying to blink out as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Shit Johnny!" 

  
  


He chuckled. "Keep goin', tell me what you were gonna say." He seemed to be enjoying this as slowly Bunny was becoming a mess beneath his ministrations. It never got old seeing her like this, seeing the bliss in her features as he brought her to it.

  
  


Bunny frowned as he refused to give up, her own hips desperately trying to meet his. What were they talking about? She scrambled. "If it ain't…" She moaned, throwing back her head as his fingers changed direction. "Public sex, what is it?" Bunny just about gasped out.

  
  


His voice lowered. "You really wanna know?" She nodded. "In your office, in purgatory. There's a white rug." White rug? "With a roaring fireplace." Bunny briefly remembered it as she nodded. "I'm gonna eat you out on that fuckin' huge desk of yours, with the view of fuckin' Stilwater behind you." His voice grew ragged, his hips slightly sloppier as a ball of tension mounted in her stomach. 

"Then… we're going to move to that fuckin' rug…." He muttered between a groan. Her stomach clenching at the sheer thought, imagining the two of them there. "And I'm goin' to fuck the shit out of you on that rug." 

  
  


Johnny's words pushed her over the edge as she fell forward, wave after wave washing over her. "Oh shit." She mumbled. 

  
  


"Don't you dare think one round will be enough… Uh!" He hissed, his own orgasm following as his balls tightened, hips rutting into her. "I'm going to watch the sunrise with you beneath me."

The words didn't connect as her head nodded, Johnny holding on tight. Their breaths mixed, skin prickling as tiredness took them. Neither willing to disconnect from the other as Johnny slowly leaned back, Bunny still in his arms. "I love you, doll." He muttered again, closing his eyes as his chin rested on top of her head; slick strands beneath his throat.

  
  


"I love you too, Mr Gat." The wound was beneath her fingers now, she could feel the skin pressed against her own as it crashed down on her again. Her eyes sought the clock. 

5:56 am

  
  


There wasn't much point to sleep now, and the makeup artists would already complain about her lack of sleep, and the dark circles they'd have to cover to get her looking presentable. "What had you up, Bun?" Gat's slow voice asked.

  
  


"The past." She muttered. Bunny wasn't one to discuss feelings, and neither was Gat but sometimes, they knew it was unavoidable. 

  
  


Johnny sighed softly. "Your brother." He seemed certain. 

  
  


Her head shook. "You." Johnny raised a brow, shifting his head to slightly in thought. 

  
  


"Why me?" He asked. 

  
  


Dark eyes glanced away, teeth digging into her lip. "I worry about your safety, I don't want to lose you." Johnny's muscles froze beneath her, his body stilling. They'd both lost people close to them, they both knew the risks of gang life, but they also knew the dangers involved. 

  
  


Slowly, a hand moved, warmth rubbing against her back as he tried to soothe her. "You won't lose me, and I won't lose you. We're in this together, forever. Aight?" 

  
  


She nodded. "Aight." 

  
  


It opened a chasm of his own worries, of failing another one of his loves. Bunny was different, she knew how to defend herself and she was fearless; but that didn't mean something couldn't go wrong; it just meant the chances were lower. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her, if he couldn't see her every day. He wouldn't be Johnny Gat, he'd probably be just another body in the street. 

Johnny hadn't realised how much she influenced him, how slowly she had taken over his life, and he had hers until the sun threatened the sky, and the night was bound to disappear. He refused to lose her. "Now get some sleep, I'll wake you up when you need to be up." 


End file.
